erasofardafandomcom-20200215-history
Ossiriand
Ossiriand The Laiquendi (also known as the green-elves or Danyar in their own tongue) were a branch of Nandorin, Elves led by Denethor son of Lenwë who entered Beleriand, dwelling in the woods of Ossiriand. They accept Thingol as their King, and many after the First Battle of Beleriand fled to the forest of Arthórien within the kingdom of Doriath, becoming known as the Guest-elves. Still a significant part of the Danyar remained in Ossiriand and those people are known as the Laiquendi of Ossiriand on the First Age Server. Rule Since Denethor was slain, the Laiquendi have no formal King. They do have local Lords and a central elder council, the 'Makwat Danyarim', The Lords are appointed from and by their local elder councils ('Makwa'), and they represent their people in the Makwat. The Makwat has no formal, single leader and decides by consent. As they hold allegiance to Thingol of Doriath, there is frequent contact between both the Court of Doriath and the Makwat Danyarim and important intelligence is shared and major decisions are aligned. Lore Lenwë was an Elf of the Telerin clan, who set out with the Great Journey of the Elves into the West. When his people found their path blocked by the Misty Mountains, he resolved to leave the Journey and instead led his followers south down the Vales of Anduin, and they became known as the Nandor. After many years, Lenwë's son Denethor set out westward once again, and led some part of the Nandor across the Misty Mountains and the Blue, settling at last in the Land of Seven Rivers beneath the Ered Luin; the land called Ossiriand. Denethor and his followers did not have peace for long. Soon after his return to Middle-earth, before the Noldor had followed him, Morgoth loosed armies of orcs on King Thingol and his allies, Círdan in the west and Denethor in the east. Denethor's Nandor were ill-equipped for warfare, and suffered great hardship in that battle. Denethor himself was slain on Amon Ereb, though the Elves beat back the orcs at last. After that time many of Denethor's people left Ossiriand for the guarded forests of Doriath: these settled in Arthórien and became known as the Guest-elves. Those few that remained took up a secretive existence, camouflaging themselves in green. From that time, they were known as the Green-elves. The hidden people of the Green-elves played little part in history after the First Battle of the Wars of Beleriand. Most significantly, they lent their aid to Beren and Dior (who dwelt on Tol Galen in the far south of their land). After the loss of their ancient ally Thingol at the hands of the Dwarves, they went with Beren to avenge him. Much later, after the deaths of Beren and Lúthien, one of their lords took up the Silmaril that Lúthien had borne, and brought it to Menegroth where Dior now dwelt. After the end of the First Age, their fate is not clearly known. Much of their land survived the destruction of Beleriand, and as Lindon came under the rule of Gil-galad. Some at least seem to have removed to Eriador, and dwelled on the shores of Lake Nenuial during the Second Age. After this, nothing is known of their fate. Mod Info As equipment,the Laiquendi use re-textured Wood-elven Scout Armour as well as the re-textured Wood-elven equipment also used by the Doriath Faction. Settlements Builds Sad Tol Galen * Danothrond: Stronghold of the faction of Ossiriand; Home to the 'Lindai Otsirianden' Fellowship; Seat of the 'Makwat Danyarin' (Elder council); Safe haven to the people of Tol Galen and Nan Adurant. * Smithy * Stables * Boar pen * Sheep pen 2017-12-24_12.31.12.png|Danothrond - main gate|linktext=Danothrond - main gate 2017-09-20_16.42.01.png|Sad Tol Galen - Smithy interior|linktext=Sad Tol Galen - Smithy interior 2017-09-20_16.37.14.png|Sad Tol Galen - Stables|linktext=Sad Tol Galen - Stables 2017-09-23_15.01.07.png|Sad Tol Galen - Boar pen|linktext=Sad Tol Galen - Boar pen 2017-12-16_11.29.39.png|Sad Tol Galen - Sheep pen|linktext=Sad Tol Galen - Sheep pen Category:Elves Category:Factions Category:Good